


Keeper Of The Cards

by HailHydra920



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mob AU, Mob Boss Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: You lost a game of cards with the notorious mob boss Bucky. You didn’t quite know what was in store for you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Keeper Of The Cards

The place was dimly lit, a soft rhythm bouncing off the walls. You didn’t know how you found yourself there, but you did. Smoke swirled around in delicious designs and you found your heart beating in sync with the music. Something about this place had drawn you in, and you just had to find out what. Curious eyes darted about as you tried to pinpoint what exactly you came here for.

That’s when you heard it, the sweet sound of cards being shuffled. Turning your head to the source of the noise, a shadowy figure sat in the corner. The person shuffled the cards again, a bit slower this time, one hand gleaming in stark contrast to his hidden form. Your eyes traveled up from his hands and toward the piercing blue eyes now locked onto yours. Taking careful steps toward the stranger, you kept your eyes trained on his. He seemed to shift in his seat, more of his arm reflecting the pitiful lights.

Pulling out the nearby chair, you cautiously took a seat. He studied your every move as you got comfortable. You jumped as he quickly shuffled the cards, smacking them onto the table harshly. A low chuckle rumbled out of his chest and you saw a small sparkle in his amazing blue eyes. Feeling bold, you spoke.

“Who are you?” You asked quietly, trying to figure out the mystery man behind the curtain of shadow.

“Miss, I don’t think you belong on this side of town.” He answered as you heard his chair creak under his weigh. “Would hate to see a pretty lady get hurt.”

You laughed. “Who says I’m going to get hurt?”

The table wheezed as the man leaned forward, his face coming into view, the lighting making him seem scarier than he actually was. He smirked as you gasped at the realization of who you were in the company of. James Buchanan Barnes, the most notorious mob boss in history. The pictures did him no justice. He was huge. Way bigger than you ever imagined. His hands alone looked like he could crush you without so much as a breath. But his eyes held an attractive fierceness to them. Stubble dotted his chin, and a smile graced his lips.

“Well, Dollface, since you were so brave coming over here, why don’t you join me for a game of cards?” He said lowly, his words slipping smoothly out of his mouth like honey.

You shuddered, the smoke and music suddenly becoming too much. Your dress now seemed too tight and the temperature seemed to raise dramatically. What did you get yourself into? You thought for sure your parents would crawl out of their graves and lecture you about the mob, but the playful glint in his eye made you want to continue.

“Hate to see you lose to a girl. But on a night like this, who could pass up such an offer?”

He laughed at your boldness, his eyes crinkling slightly. “A woman of spirit I see. We know how to break those. How about I make you a deal?”

You should’ve said no. Everything in your mind was screaming no, but your mouth had other plans. “Fire away.”

He began shuffling the cards again as he spoke. “If you win, I’ll give you $500 and I let you leave without any trouble.”

You eyed the man, urging him to continue. “And if I lose?”

He grinned, his pearly whites flashing brightly. “I become the keeper of your cards.”

You rose an eyebrow, not sure of what he could possibly mean by that. “What does that mean?”

“Don’t lose and you won’t have to find out.”

A strange confidence took over your body and you snatched the deck from his hands, much to his surprise. You shuffled the cards quickly and quietly, your eyes staring into his.

“You got yourself a deal.”

“Oh doll,” He chuckled darkly. “You have no idea what you’re in for.”


End file.
